Photocopiers typically contain paper diverter systems which divert paper through different paper paths for permitting two-sided copying and other functions, as is well known in the art. These paper diverter systems include a C-shaped paper diverter which passes the paper into its bottom portion, along its curved interior portion, and out of its top portion for defining a first paper path. A solenoid plunger is attached to the paper diverter for moving the paper diverter so that the paper passes beneath and substantially undisturbed by the paper diverter and along a second paper path.
The solenoid includes a housing having a hollowed-out portion into which a mechanical plunger is inserted upon energizing a coil in the housing, and retracted upon de-energizing the coil. A pivot arm is attached to the plunger at one end and to the paper diverted at its other end for moving the paper diverter simultaneously with the plunger for permitting the above-described movement of the paper diverter. A spring is also attached to the pivot arm for forcing the plunger and in turn, the paper diverter to its first paper path position when the coil is de-energized.
As is obvious to those skilled in the art, when the paper diverted is in the first paper-path position, the coil is de-energized and the spring forces the paper diverter, via the plunger, into the first paper-path position. To position the paper diverter into the second paper-path position, the coil is energized for forcing the plunger into the housing which ultimately forces the paper diverter into the second paper-path position.
Although the presently known and utilized apparatus is satisfactory, it is not without drawbacks. The insertion and retraction of the plunger into and out of the plunger create an undesirable lateral motion which forces the plunger against the interior portion of the housing. This obviously creates mechanical failure after repeated insertions and retractions.
Consequently, a need exists for an improved paper diverter system in photocopiers which eliminates plunger-like devices for reducing mechanical failure.